The present application describes systems and methods relating to information flow and hardware security for digital devices and microprocessor systems.
In the computing environment, the presence of malicious attacks and exploited system vulnerabilities can become problematic, causing damaging effects to computer hardware components. Therefore, hardware security is becoming of increasing importance in the microprocessor and semiconductor industries. Current hardware security techniques typically utilize manual processes for implementing certain security aspects of the hardware design, for example information flow control.